enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchino the Mystic Forest
was a show on The Entertainment Channel, set in the magic forest of Enchino, full of talking animals. Following controversy surrounding the show, the series was put on hiatus before filming their second motion picture. During an interview, Jim Hanson confirmed that the show would be cancelled if undisclosed issues were not resolved. Eventually, both writers Hanson and Fred Hugo confirmed that the show was cancelled, ending it after a brief series of reruns. From popular demand, the show was eventually revamped in Mystic Forest Fighters. Cast of Characters Episode List Season 1 Season 2 Synopsis Season 1 In the magical forest of Enchino, young chameleon Noah and his dragon brother Ahsan try to have a good time while evil werewolf Luke terrorizes the forest. Noah is a young and incompetent boy, so his friends Greg the Gecko, Purry the Cat, Andrew the Fish and Nicholas the Bird try to help him grow and learn, even with Luke stepping in once in a while to help him. Eventually, an evil demon predicted by Luke's ancestor Saratis rises once again to take over the world. Having defeated him in the past, Luke and his girlfriend Lucille team up with Noah, Greg and Ahsan to battle the demon known as Enchi with the help of Luke's friend Rebekah. After being captured by Enchi, Noah's tail is cut off, but he is saved by his friends. Revealing to be the one prophesied to defeat Enchi, Greg sacrifices himself to kill both Enchi and him. Luke marries Lucille, and Noah grows to become more mature. Noah and Luke become friends, as the land of Enchino prospers. Season 2 After the defeat of Enchi, former head of Enchino Saad assigns Luke to be the ruler of Enchino. Luke takes up the task, but both he and Saad have malicious intent to follow Saratis' prophecy regarding his descendants taking over the world. With the prophecy speaking of an incomplete lizard that will defeat them, Luke begins targeting the tailless Noah. When Luke and Lucille begin testing out black magic in Enchino, it doesn't go unnoticed by the world. Major detective from Europe known as Walter arrives in Enchino to investigate the cause of such evil. He is joined by Dr. Rat, a medicinal expert. Faking a confession, Luke frames Noah and Ahsan for the use of black magic, causing the brothers to be arrested. However, Walter knows of their innocence and begins to suspect Luke and Saad. Knowing Walter stands in their way of success, the villains plot to kill him with black magic when the time is right. Luke calls upon his cousin Anastasia the Werefox and her lackeys Clark and Gaston to help him out with Noah. When Walter and Dr. Rat run a test to prove innocence, Luke, Lucille and Saad are all cleared of crime. Feeling the time is right, Saad kills Walter. After Walter's funeral, Luke and Dr. Rat run the test on Noah and Ahsan, but Saad rigs the test beforehand. The brothers come up as guilty, as they are both arrested and put on death row. However, Luke uses magic to erase Ahsan's memory and block him from seeing anything involving the incidents. Noah, however, is shipped off to be killed by Anastasia. Anastasia, however, lets Noah escape back to Enchino so she has an excuse to visit her cousin, whom she is lovesick for. Using one of Dr. Rat's potions, Luke makes Noah incompetent again so he'd forget everything. With Luke's constant torment, Noah grows depressed and wants to leave Enchino. Anastasia, proving to be more evil than Luke, steals Luke's powers and forces him to bring her half of Noah to get his powers back. Luke secretly breaks into Noah's house in a disguise and rips Noah in half, bringing Noah's bottom half to his cousin to retain his powers. Noah lays in agony, nearly dying until Purry brings him to a hospital. Luke visits Noah at the hospital to present him with a new robotic body, in order to lower suspicions on himself. With the body, Noah grows much smarter and more flexible. Cancellation and Reboot See Enchino the Mystic Forest Cancellation Trivia *Enchino was featured on Adult Swim, despite originating on The Entertainment Channel. This increased its popularity greatly. *The production crew behind the show, Mystic Forest Productions, was named after the show. Category:Shows